The taste of betrayal
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: 100 years for 100 years 17 and 18 been waiting...now is there chance with only mr. buu being their obstacle...


Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ nor do I have any rights

I was wondering why the main timeline androids were not as evil as their Mirai counterparts and I thought what if they weren't different?

* * *

_**Who said we're different?**_

It has been exactly 100 years since the Buu incident. Goku has died, so did Uub and Vegeta. Anyone capable of protecting the Earth has died. Only a few left on Earth who could protect it from evil aliens. They are as following Mr. Buu, Piccolo, Dende, Roshi, Eighteen and Seventeen. Piccolo who is weary from age is no longer stronger than Seventeen, in fact time has taking its toll on him and now he's probably weaker than Frieza. Dende is not a fighter, though Roshi is he isn't nearly strong enough to protect the Earth. Mr. Buu is now the strongest being on the planet even though he lost most of his powers, he's still higher than a SSJ2 and is still stronger than Cell. Seventeen comes in second place than is his sister Eighteen. But can these siblings be called heroes?

"The time has come brother..."

"Agreed, if it wasn't for those blasted Saiyans and Cell we would've long taken over this planet."

XXX

Mr. Buu was sitting on his king sized sofa, humming a tune Hercule taught him, when one of his servants interrupted him.

"Master Buu, you have a visitor today." The old man said bowing his head.

"Oh who visit Buu?" Mr. Buu asked jumping out of his couch leaving a big mark on the sofa.

"Lady Eighteen sir." The servant replied.

"Oh okay, bring her in."

Eighteen walked inside the big mansion, that originally belonged to Hercule. Eighteen had befriended Buu shortly after Hercule's death. She took the opportunity to befriend the innocent powerhouse, so she could one day use him... Buu had mourned over Hercule's death for a long time now, he had been in denial for years always he would be blasting his healing beam at Hercule hoping he would come back but knowing he wouldn't. Eighteen saw how sad Buu was and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and comforted him. Eighteen told Buu that Hercule would've wanted him to move on anyway. Soon Eighteen had replace Hercule as Buu's best friend.

Eighteen walked inside Buu's room, there were photos hanging on the walls everywhere, they were mostly Hercule and Buu.

"HI!" Buu shouted while jumping up and down. Buu was excited as Eighteen couldn't always visit him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Buu?" Eighteen asked and sent a death glare at the servant standing at the doorway.

The servant nodded and left.

"Buu hear secret?" Buu moved his left ear near Eighteen's mouth.

"How would you like to rule the universe?" Eighteen asked hopeful.

"Huh Buu rule universe?"

"Yes, with your power it should be easy."

"Why is Eighteen saying weird things?" Buu asked surprised.

"I don't know it just crossed my mind."

"Well, Hercule told Buu not to do bad things." Buu said crossing his arms.

"What will you say, if Seventeen and I start killing people?" Eighteen asked.

"Hmmm are they evil?"

"No, just world domination."

"Why you saying to Buu weird things?"

"Answer the question."

"Buu don't know, Buu will tell you stop."

"Okay, I see...So what if I say that the humans are controlling you and using you?" Eighteen pressed on.

"I don't know..."

"Will you stop them then?"

"Maybe..."

For days Eighteen asked him similar questions and started hypnotizing Buu into believing the universe and any inhabitants was evil and needed a proper ruler. However during one of those days, the old servant who had befriended Buu also, overheard the lies Eighteen was filling Buu's head with. He waited for the opportunity of having Buu alone and finally had the chance to talk with him.

"Master Buu can I talk with you for a while?" The old servant asked.

"Hmm Okay!" Buu said jumping off the couch.

"Mrs. Eighteen is...how should I say this to you...she is lying to you, she wants to use you." The old servant had to choke each word out carefully.

He already realized Buu started believing what Eighteen said, in fact he has now started to hate humans more and more, Eighteen reminded him of the two humans that almost killed Hercule which made Buu really mad. He was so childish so easy to convince.

"You stupid human, trying to make Buu lose friend?" Buu said raising his voice.

"No you misunderstood, she wants to rule this planet with her brother you can't let her!"

"See what I mean, they always wants to take away your friends." Eighteen's voice came out of nowhere surprising the old servant.

"These humans always wants to break us apart, they know they can't kill me with guns so now they want you to do it." Eighteen said behind Buu. She was smiling at the old servant,with a merciless look on her face as Buu blasted him into nothingness.

"You're right Eighteen, this universe needs a king..." Buu said sourly.

"Good, just wait for my brother or should I say our brother, then we can start our journey." Eighteen said smiling warmly.

XXX

"Good bye Piccolo." Seventeen said mockingly as he prepared his power blitz...

"Why...why are you doing this I thought you were good?" Piccolo asked almost dead.

"We pretended to be, we had to play our cards right." Seventeen snickered.

"You mean you played us for fools?" Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Everything we did, we calculated up to this, we prepare each move accordingly. Eighteen marrying Krillin was also part of our scheme." Seventeen explained.

"Smart...I didn't even thought about this...neither did Vegeta." Piccolo let his head down in defeat.

"You had been so drunk by your powers you completely forgot about us, in fact when we surrendered you pitied us and let us go..." Seventeen laughed.

"Then you waited for the perfect opportunity when everyone was dead from old age and can't be brought back..." Piccolo now felt a growing rage. He was mad he'd been tricked and betrayed.

"Yes, eternal youth is lovely isn't it?" Seventeen said as he blasted Piccolo to nothingless.

After beheading Dende...Seventeen left to see how his sister was doing. It seems Eighteen succeeded too, and so the three took off in space, heading towards...Namek. And thus began their journey of universe domination...


End file.
